


The Big Celebration:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Appointments, Celebrations, Children, Concerns, Daughters, Doctors & Physicians, Drama, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s06e06 Na Pilikua Nui (Monsters), Family, Friendship, Gen, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Sons, Surprises, Tests Results, Uncertainty, Worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Danny & Steve were at the doctor's office waiting for Charlie's Test Results, Steve is there to keep him calm, Will the blond remain calm?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*





	

*Summary: Danny & Steve were at the doctor's office waiting for Charlie's Test Results, Steve is there to keep him calm, Will the blond remain calm?, Stay Tuned, It's a good one!!!!*  
  
  
  
Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was so nervous, It's has been almost two years since he found out that he has a son, & was sick, The Blond decided without hesitation to help out. Now, Since everything appears to be fine, Danny & his ex, Rachel Edwards decided to remain cautious, when it comes to their son.  
  
  
  
Rachel, & Stan hated the fact, that they could not be there for the appointment, along with Danny, Also, Danny promised them, that as soon as he was done with the appointment, He would call them. They thanked him profusely, "No thanks is necessary, _**Thank you**_ for letting me be part of his life",  & before they hang up, they made a promise to have a family dinner with the kids, as soon as they are back in town.  
  
  
  
  
Now, He & his partner, Commander Steve McGarrett are in the doctor's office, Steve was not gonna let his best friend drive, cause he was nervous & terrified, so he brought them to the appointment, & were waiting for Charlie's doctor to show up. The Five-O Commander saw his friend was bouncing his knee up & down, "Danno, It's gonna be okay, No matter what, Your son **_will_** be okay, Cause we'll be there for him". The Blond nodded,  & said, "You're right, You are absolutely right, He will be", & then relaxed, Suddenly, The Doctor came in.  
  
  
  
"Detective Williams, Your son's test results came back perfect, The Procedure worked, He is gonna live like a healthy boy, & grow up a healthy man too, He could stop the medicine, but I think one more dose won't hurt, You can stop it tomorrow, Enjoy the rest of your life being a father to that perfect little boy", The Doctor said with a smile, Danny was full of emotion, & said, "Oh, Thank you, Thank you so much", & they shook hands, & left the office.  
  
  
  
  
"It's great news, Isn't it, Steve, I mean, It is, I am not sure", He was suddenly feeling confused about everything & started to cry. "Shhh, It is, Danno, It sure fucking is, Let's go & get Grace, Charlie, & the others & celebrate Charlie style, Shaved Ice at Kamekona's for everyone", Steve said, as he took his friend into his arms, "Sounds good", The Loudmouth Detective said, as he regained his composure, & they left the office to spend more time with his ohana.  
  
  
  
The End.


End file.
